1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-voltage and high-voltage integrated junction box in which a high-voltage distribution part and a low-voltage control board are integrated.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery is used as energy source and/or energy buffer in an electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle, and a fuel cell hybrid electric vehicle. A hybrid vehicle includes an electric motor(s), various low-voltage electric components and wiring systems. If a lower voltage is used with a certain level of power maintained, the amount of current increases. It, however, causes the size of wires, weight, and manufacturing cost to be increased.
Although it is possible to reduce the amount of current by increasing voltage in order to remove the problem, using high voltage reduces compatibility with the existing low-voltage electric components and requires development of new electric components using high voltage.
Therefore, in order to solve the problems, not only a high-voltage junction box for operating a driving motor using high voltage and a high-voltage circuit for operating the high-voltage junction box but also a low-voltage circuit for controlling the operation of the electric components should be provided. However, there may be problems in operating the components of the circuit for operating the junction box due to the same components or interference between the electric components.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.